


Loki, King of Midgard

by LyzDrake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loki Wins, King Harry Potter, King Loki, Loki's Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/LyzDrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, it seemed that the Avengers had won. The portal closed, and Thor was on his way back to the tower to collect his brother. Then the portal opened again, and the dead rose to fight against the living. New York was lost, and the rest of the world fell soon after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Losing New York

Natasha Romanov sighed in relief as the portal closed, Tony Stark coming back through it at the last second. The Hulk caught him, and everything was going to be alright. Loki was defeated. They gathered around the failed god, and he smirked. "If it's all the same to you, I'll take that drink now." He panted. Then the portal reopened, and Loki lunged, stealing his scepter from Natasha's hand. 

Natasha's world went blue.  _Loki_ , she thought softly.  _He's going to change the world. I need to help him._

The Black Widow lunged for her partner, Clint Barton, and held him as Loki enlightened him with the tesseract's power. They took on Captain America next, the only one left on the floor. The others had gone to fight against the Chitauri again. When Loki enlightened him as well, they made their way to the roof, where Thor was still trying to get to the Tesseract. He didn't see Loki come up behind him, and take over his mind. 

 _Loki's right. Midgardians aren't evolved enough to rule themselves. Loki will make a great king._ He thought as he tackled the Hulk. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki smiled in satisfaction as his plans went off without a hitch. Even now, one of his clones, imbued with his power, was taking over the Helicarrier. It would take over the entire SHIELD organization within a month. 

"HELA!" He called as he stood next to his tesseract. 

"Father." HIs daughter appeared next to him. "I've located the Midgardian object of power." She produced a casket much like the Casket of Ancient Winters, although it swirled with rainbow light. 

"The Heart of Midgard." She said softly. "Channeling my powers through it, we will be able to proceed with phase two. I've also located Jormungand. He's in the ocean, next to this city, as we speak. With the Casket of Ancient Winters and the Heart of Midgard, we will be able to overpower Odin's spell."

Loki smiled at her. "Let's free your brother, then we will raise the dead."

They shifted shapes into large birds, their objects of power going into dimensional storage, and soared into the air, heading for Loki's son.

As they landed, a large serpent reared out of the water. "Father!" The serpent rumbled. "Have you come to free me?"

"I have my son." Loki stated as he and Hela shifted back. The took hold of their caskets, and chanted in the first language, the language of the Norns.  ** _I am Loki, Father to Jormungand. This shape is one of many for my son, and he is trapped within it. I command the great powers of the Casket of Ancient Winters to revoke this curse! I am Hela,_** ** _Sister to Jorgumand. This shape is one of many for my brother, forced upon him by an unfair King. He is trapped within it, and I command the powers of the Heart of Midgard to revoke this curse!_**

As they spoke, the Casket of Ancient Winters and the Heart of Midgard sent out burst of energy into Loki's son, and forced him to change shape. Soon, a teenager took form, still soaking in the magic from the objects of power. When the magic faded, a naked teen stood i front of them. HIs eyes were a pale blue, and his skin was fair. His hair was blonde, with several streaks of black running through it. "Papa?" He said softly. 

Loki sent the casket back into storage, and tugged his son into a hug, forming clothes as he did so. "My son, my son." He said softly. "I am so pleased to see you again."

Jor hugged his father back. "And I am pleased to see you father. What of my other siblings?"

"Fenris is still chained on Asgard, in Odin's dungeons, and Sleipnir is in his stables. I have sent Narfi and Vali with Sigyn to fetch them, with the Reality gem. Once I rule this realm, Odin will be unable to chain them again without inciting war with the other realms. It is an unwritten law that any that conquer a realm are to remain its conquerors. One can interfere with the war, but once a realm is won, only another seeking to conquer may attack without retribution from the other realms. Sigyn is hiding the boys for now. Soon, we'll all reign free here on Midgard."

Or looked up. "What about . . . "

"Heimdall is no matter. I have cloaked all of Midgard from his view, and taught the mages of other realms to do the same. Hela's realm is always cloaked, and the others were not pleased at the interference and spying of Odin upon their sovereign realms. When I have won Midgard, the others will take that as a signal to look themselves. I've also helped the others develop travel between worlds, and taught them how to block the Bifrost. Odin is now just one king, not ruler of the nine realms, as he acted. Fear not. Hela rescued me from Thanos, and killed him. She has since stolen all the infinity gems, save those on Asgard, which Vali and Narfi will steal when they rescue the others. Soon we will be free." Loki reassured his son. 

He handed the Casket of Ancient Winters to his son. "Here. You can use this to aide in the battle. I hope the dreams I sent reached you?"

Jor nodded. "Yes. I learned magic every night through the dreams you sent me. I will gladly aide in the battle."

Loki grabbed his children, and transported them to the top of Stark's tower. "Hela will be raising the dead to fight. You may jump in to help fight where you see necessary."

As the dead rose, and the Hulk fell, only to be taken over by Loki, and Ironman at last surrendered rather than die, New York fell, the city then the state. The war was not over, but the battle was won. The Chitauri spread out, blanketing the sky with their presence, and the mind controlled Avengers surrounded and defeated any aries that stood against them with minimal loss of life. Seeing this, state after state surrendered, until Loki ruled the United States.


	2. Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the war is won...

Thor blinked as the blue faded from his vision. All at once, he looked around, enraged to have lost to his brother. He found himself in an elegantly decorated room. Confused, he tried to summon Mjolnir, and that's when he felt it, the chain on his might. He looked down at his wrists to see two gleaming gold cuffs encircling his wrists. Now his surroundings made more sense. As the prince of Asgard, he was a prisoner one should treat well. With his powers neutralized, he was but a political pawn who did not understand enough about politics to change his circumstances. Soon, the door opened. A youth looked in. With pale blue eyes and fair skin, it was hard to place him until he noticed the crown upon his white and black hair. 

"You must be one of Loki's children. Which one are you? I have not seen you before." He demanded. 

The teen smirked. "You knew me, Prince Thor. You helped your father rip me from his arms and curse me, before throwing me into the Midgardian Seas. My father and I were unable to exist in the same space together, no matter how hard he tried to find me, until he possessed the power of two realms to break through Odin Child-Thief's spell. "

"Jorgumand?' But you are a serpent! A monster borne by the mother of monsters." Thor scoffed. 

The boy shook his head. "I, Prince Jorgumand Lokison, second borne of Loki Silvertongue, was stolen and used by the royal family of Asgard, and as such we have declared them enemies of our line. You, Prince Thor, are being held as a pawn in the game we play with Asgard. Perhaps one day you will see your golden home again."

Thor felt his breath leave him in a rush. This child, if borne of Loki, was old enough to be the second child, and yet had no appearance of a serpentine form. Understanding hit him in a rush, and he covered his eyes. "If what you say is true, then I too have been robbed by Odin Child-Thief." He said sadly. "For he told me of a monster, and cast my nephew from me, teaching me to be his enemy, when he should have been my charge."

The child hesitated a moment. "Perhaps, when all is settled, Father will accept your parole, and you may meet all such children stolen by the Gilded Thief of Asgard."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Potter watched the television a moment, before turning away towards Loki. The last countries were surrendering without fight, allowing Loki to be the King of the Muggle world. "As the Pendragon heir, I have taken up the mantle of leadership for my people, and many others have also sworn to follow me. I have renamed my people the people of Avalon, and I am their leader. We have hidden for centuries and allowed ourselves to be abused, and watched as hatred built as we crushed into our small corners of the world. Should we fight you, you may lose. We have centuries of magic, and the Heart of Midgard may or may not side with you. However, we will face heavy losses to defend a people we hate. Why should we follow you?"

Loki allowed himself a small smile. "I am magical myself. I would propose allowing your people to rejoin the world as a whole. I have no use controlling all the governments in this world. I have reformed what you call the muggle world into twelve sectors. Each one has a local government to deal with the problems of people concerning crime, schooling, and other problems. The Magical world would be welcome as the thirteenth government, Avalon. You will lead your people, with a democratic vote to fill your panel of advisors, and an appointed judicial system. You may have the majority of the former Western Europe, and your stronghold as the former England. Any magical who moves there and accepts your rule will be part of this government, and any that does not will be subject to the laws of the government over their designated sector. Any nonmagical in your sector will also be subject to your rule. Of course, your people must teach science and world history and nonmagical subjects as well as magic, but other than that, your laws will need to encompass magic as well as mundane."

Harry was nodding. "Very well. I will contact you often while our government gets set up. Will your children be running your sectors, or locals?"

"Locals. They will feel duty to their people to keep their lands running smoothly." Loki replied. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony Stark woke in his room. Loki entered a minute later. 

"Mr. Stark." He said smoothly. "How would you like to rule over the former North American continent? It's now the District of Astrait."

Stark stared. "Why?" He asked bluntly. 

"I've been in your head, Mr. Stark. You are a man of values, but you understand running and ruling daily life. I can trust you to keep Astrait in line, and not let the people suffer, while also caring for your people. You will not allow bureaucracy to regrow where it has been abolished, and you will keep Midgard running smoothly."

Stark eyes him. "I mean, why do you care?"

"I conquered this world because ruling a realm means my children are no longer under the thumb of Odin Child-Thief. I do not wish for more children to suffer, and I trust you can make that happen.


End file.
